


Drunk Jasper wants some Monty Loving

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, MY SONS, drunk jasper, im jonty trash sorry, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper turns up at Montys house drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Jasper wants some Monty Loving

Monty pulled his blanket over his knees before reaching for the tv remote. There was nothing on Tv for him to watch. Usually he'd spend his Saturday nights with Jasper but he'd gone out on a date with Maya. Monty sighed to himself as he pushed back the dislike he had for Maya. She was actually quite nice, it's not like it was her fault he was in love with his best friend. 

The worst part was that Monty would have to suffer hearing about every detail of the date tomorrow. He knew Jasper would come round to his house with the biggest grin plastered on his face. Monty would have to listen to everything they did. From sharing pizzas to the goodnight kiss he had always longed for. It was so painful but he knew he could never say anything. He stared up at the ceiling and bit his lip. This wasn't the first time he had cried over Jasper and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Eventually Monty had fallen asleep, only to be rudely woke up to a distant tapping on his window. Stumbling out of bed in his half asleep state, Monty pulled back his bedroom curtains. Jasper stood on the gravel outside, trying and failing to aim rocks at his window. Monty instantly knew he was drunk due to the swaying and stumbling when he tried to pick up more rocks.   
Quietly walking downstairs, Monty opened the front door to reveal Jasper who was laid on the gravel like a starfish. He was shouting a slurred version of Monty name over and over again to the sky.

"Monty!" He yelled, his words slurring as he clumsily got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Monty's small frame. The strong smell of vodka momentarily took over Monty's senses.

"Jasper what are you doing here? You're meant to be with Maya." Monty said, the words spitting off his tongue like venom. He couldn't help it and hated himself for it. Jasper gave Monty a confused look, obviously detecting the tone of Monty's voice. "Come inside, I'll get you some coffee." 

Once Jasper was comfortably sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee to sober him up, did Monty decide to find out why he was here. "Jasper why are you here." Monty sighed. He wasn't sure what time it was but he sure as hell knew he was tired. Jasper stared at him like a lost puppy.

"Maya told me to come here but I needed alcohol first." Jasper answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Monty could tell he was beginning to sober up but he still had a glint to his eyes that told Monty he wasn't fully sober yet.

"Why did Maya tell you to come here?" Monty decided to tackle one of Jaspers problems at a time. First Maya then why he needed alcohol. Jasper started to look nervous and took the biggest gulp of coffee Monty had ever seen.

"Well the date was going fine and I was telling her stories about us and stuff." Monty couldn't help but smile at the fact he had been mentioned on the date. "But then Maya made me realise something and sent me here." Jasper finished before spacing out and looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Monty began to realise Jasper was avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible. 

"What did she make you realise?" Monty asked, genuinely curious as to why Maya sent him here in the middle of the night. Jasper glanced at Monty for a second before looking away, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. 

"It doesn't matter." Jasper said, his words still slurring. Monty knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him. Even when he wasn't drunk, Jasper could be really stubborn.   
"Okay so why did you need alcohol?" Monty decided to move onto the next question. He had seen Jasper high a lot but he hadn't really seen him this drunk. Jasper glanced towards the breakfast bar where his empty bottle of vodka was sat. 

"To be brave." Monty didn't understand what Jasper meant when he said to be brave. Jasper was one of the bravest people he knew and he defiantly wasn't shy. Monty edged closer to Jasper, trying to read his expression. He was thinking really hard. His eyebrows were drawn together and Monty knew that whatever he was think about must be important. 

Eventually he glanced back up at monty who knew he had a confused look on his face. Jaspers eye flicked down to Monty's lips before he spoke.

"I needed to be brave to do this." Jasper whispered as he leant in, closing the distance between him and Monty. At first Monty was taken back but soon started to kiss Jasper back. Their lips moved together as Jaspers hand ran through Monty's hair. Jasper deepened the kiss by gently tugging on Monty's bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue. Monty immediately obliged. He could taste the bitterness of the vodka but he didn't care. This was everything he had always wanted and more. Momentarily breaking the kiss, Monty studied Jaspers expression while he caught his breath. Jasper grinned at Monty. He might not have been completely sober but Monty knew he was sober enough to know what he was doing. 

"That's what Maya made me realise." Jasper said, proving what Monty had already guessed to be right. 

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that Jas." Monty said before gently pushing Jasper so he was laid down on the sofa. Monty straddled him and began sucking on the skin of his neck. He left a trail of kisses which made Jasper moan, longing for more. Jaspers hands tugged at the hem of Monty's shirt, trying to lift it over his head. Monty sat up to help Jasper. Jasper arched his back slightly so Monty would be able to pull his shirt of easier. Jaspers hands grazed over the toned flesh of Monty's stomach. Monty pulled Jaspers face towards his own and grinded his hips against Jaspers to the rhythm of the kiss. Jasper gasped in delight, wanting to be even closer to Monty. 

Monty's hands began tugging at Jasper hair when the lights flickered on around them. Monty quickly jumped backwards but found himself still straddling Jasper.  
Monty's parents stood in the doorway. His father was armed with a baseball bat, obviously thinking they were intruders. Monty felt his face flush scarlet as he realised the position he was in. His mother was laughing to herself which made Jasper cover his face with his hands.

"I called it Julie! What did I tell you." Monty's dad laughed as he handed Monty's mum £50 from his pocket. 

"You boys might want to get some sleep it's 3am." Monty's mum winked as her and Monty's dad left the room. 

Monty couldn't help but laugh at the fact they had been betting on his and Jaspers relationship as he pulled Jaspers hands away from his face. Jaspers whole face was flushed pink as he started to laugh. 

Once they were eventually upstairs Monty collapsed onto his bed, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. He always had a makeshift bed set up for Jasper on the floor incase he came round but tonight Jasper just collapsed beside him and snuggled into his side.

"I guess we'll just have to finish what he started tomorrow."


End file.
